Hogar Roto
by konohaflameninja
Summary: La relación de Dinah y Oliver nunca ha sido la más estable, ¿pero qué pasa cuando ella finalmente termina con él de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo afecta eso a su disfuncional familia? Contiene CP en algunos capítulos. No poseo más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Ojala les guste :) Por favor denme sugerencias de si les gustaría leer sobre algo en particular y trataré de escribirlo ;)

**Hogar Roto**

-La comida es para comerse, no para jugar con ella- reprendió aquella fría e irritante voz.

Connor puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no rodar los ojos. Aquélla no era la primera ocasión que su familia iba a casa de Moira a comer y, para entonces, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a esa mujer tan hostil. Aunque por otro lado, no era tan sencillo.

Artemis le dirigió una mirada de simpatía desde el asiento a su izquierda, al otro lado de la mesa rectangular del comedor. El pequeño le correspondió con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible en caso de que su abuela aun tuviese la mirada sobre él. Puede que el jovencito llevase en esa familia tan sólo dos años pero ya había aprendido qué precauciones tomar respecto a cada quien.

Todo ese asunto de las comidas tan calladas y frías en casa de su abuela paterna los fines de semana resultaban un ritual totalmente extraño para él. Hace cuatro años, cuando su madre aún vivía, todo era mucho más ameno. Puede que en ese entonces su padre ni tuviese conocimiento de su existencia, pero lo que sobraba en la familia del chico era cariño. Sin embargo, dos años después de la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico, una amiga de la fallecida se enteró y confesó a las autoridades la identidad del padre de Connor. Unos cuantos días más tarde Oliver Queen se apareció en el orfanato y, ese mismo día, el muchacho incluso ganó dos hermanos.

Al principio a Connor le había dado un poco de coraje que su presunto padre tuviese una vida tan establecida mientras que la suya se había derrumbado irremediablemente hace poco, pero realmente no podía culparlo; la amiga de su madre le había contado porque la mujer que lo había traído al mundo jamás dijo al hombre que habían concebido un hijo: lo suyo había sido sólo un verano de estudiantes. Podía sonar duro, pero Connor lo entendía, su madre no había querido que un simple desliz le dejara atada desde tan joven a un sujeto que apenas y había conocido.

-Niño, ¿estás oyendo? Deja de jugar con tu comida- la horrible voz de Moira lo trajo de vuelta al presente, donde claramente nadie quería estar... ni siquiera la dueña de la Mansión. Quizás ella amaba tener a sus hijo ahí, pero en cuanto a los nietos (un recogido, una adoptada y un bastardo, como ella misma les había llamado cuando creía que no la estaban escuchando)… la mujer prefería mantener su distancia.

La verdad, todos parecían aburridos a más no poder. Moira, en la cabecera, Thea a la derecha de su madre, al otro lado de ella se encontraba sentado Roy y junto a él Artemis. A la izquierda de la "feliz abuela" estaba sentado Oliver y, a lado de él, Connor.

Thea lucía casi tan aburrida como su sobrino menor. En ese momento, la joven preferiría estar con su novio; llevaban casi dos años de relación e iban a contraer matrimonio dentro de unos cuantos meses. Lo mejor es que la chica había llevado a cabo varias pruebas y experimentos y no, él no la buscaba por su dinero. Hace años que no se sentía tan feliz.

Oliver, por otro lado, se encontraba 100% soltero, Dinah había vuelto a terminar con él hace un par de meses. ¿Razones? Eran obvias, ella merecía a alguien mejor. Oliver sabía aquello, pero no lo hacía más fácil de sobrellevar, además desde entonces todos sus hijos y su hermana estaban como enojados con él. Ah, pero faltaba la cereza del pastel: Moira también se había molestado. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en que Dinah era perfecta (Rayos, hasta él estaba de acuerdo…) Lo último que al Vigilante se le antojaba era estar atrapado en uno de aquellos incómodos almuerzos en casa de su madre.

En cuanto a Artemis, bueno, ella era de entre los tres la que Moira menos detestaba. Quizás era por el hecho de ser mujer. La antipática madre de Thea y Oliver a veces miraba a la arquera como si aún tuviese esperanzas de convertirse en lo que ella definiría como una dama o, como también había expresado, en una señorita de clase.

Roy era un asunto totalmente opuesto. Su "abuela" lo había detestado desde que Oliver lo adoptó cuando el chico tenía seis años. "¡¿Qué puede esperarse de un mocoso criado en ese ambiente tan salvaje, Oliver?!", había gritado al teléfono cuando recibió la llamada desde la reserva Navajo en Arizona "¡Nada, Oliver, nada!" espetó horrorizada con lo que su hijo quería hacer, "Oh, ¿qué va a decir la gente?", se lamentó después. Por suerte para casi todos (porque para Moira no), Oliver había llamado para avisar, no para pedir permiso u opiniones. La decisión ya la había tomado, le gustase a quién le gustase. Desgraciadamente, la mujer no cambió de opinión con el paso del tiempo.

Respecto a Connor… "Bueno", había dicho Moira, "al menos ese sí es tuyo"… eso no implicaba que su abuela y él llevasen una relación agradable, pero al menos no era tan hostil como la que llevaban la mujer y Roy (ninguna era tan hostil como la de Moira y Roy).

-Enserio, Oliver, este mocoso grosero no hace caso- replicó la anfitriona rudamente, dirigiéndole a su hijo una mirada de reproche.

Oliver puso una mueca de fastidio y dejó sus cubiertos. No le exigía a su madre que fuese Mary Poppins con los chicos, pero al menos sí le pedía un poco de respeto con ellos, ¿sino para qué los invitaba?

Lamentablemente, antes que él pudiese decir algo, otra voz lo hizo.

-Quizás comeríamos más a gusto si no hicieras el ambiente tan pesado- propuso Roy con aburrimiento en la voz y sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su plato.

Artemis no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro, aunque ésta se camuflajeó a perfectamente cuando Oliver la miró de manera fugaz.

Connor, por otro lado, se sintió un poco incómodo. No quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Ya bastante había sido con la discusión que habían tenido su padre y Roy en casa.

"No voy a ir", había declarado Roy muy decidido, "hay mejores formas de echar a perder mi fin de semana". "Es tan sólo un par de horas, Roy", replicó Oliver, "Mira, hazlo por Thea. Ella tiene ganas de verlos" había insistido. "Ahora resulta que Oliver Queen, el egocéntrico #1 de Star City va a dar clases de solidaridad cuando no hace más que joderle la vida al mundo". Oliver había lucido muy molesto con esa respuesta, el por qué decidió dejar todo en una advertencia era un misterio para todos. "Te esperamos en el auto, tienes diez minutos" fue lo único que dijo, con una seriedad de miedo, "y si tengo que bajarme por ti, te sacaré de la casa de la oreja, ¿entendido?".

Conner no veía ninguna razón en particular por la cual Roy considerase una buena idea discutir con Oliver en ese momento. Últimamente el hombre estaba de un carácter que ni él se soportaba.

-Roy- le advirtió severamente Oliver.

Ya muchas veces antes habían pasado por situaciones similares. Todos sabían que cuando Moira se pusiera así lo mejor era ignorarla, no seguirle el juego.

-Oliver- lo imitó el joven, sin mostrar interés en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey, muchacho!- le llamó, con el tono de exasperación que sólo utilizaba cuando en verdad no estaba de humor.

Roy rodó los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia su guardián.

-¿Qué?- replicó indiferentemente.

Oliver se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Roy para que lo siguiera a la sala de estar, que estaba un poco más alejada del comedor.

Roy se levantó de la mesa también y siguió a su padre. En todo caso era mejor discutir con Ollie que quedarse en la mesa con Moira y ese silencio sepulcral.

Una vez ahí, Oliver se pasó la mano por el rostro para no perder los estribos. Estar en esa casa tan sólo le provocaba estrés.

-En situaciones así ya sabes que me encargo yo. ¿Por qué no intentas mantener la boca cerrada?- lo regañó al fin.

-¿Y tú por qué no intentas mantener los pantalones puestos?- contestó. Al reparar en la mirada estupefacta de Oliver, Roy añadió sin vacilación- Quizás así Dinah no hubiese terminado contigo de una -

Si ya con la primera respuesta Oliver había decidido que la actitud del chico no le gustaba, con la segunda ya quería abofetearlo.

Pero que quede claro que él no era el único sorprendido, todos en el comedor también se habían quedado boquiabiertos, después de todo a ambos lugares los separaba tan sólo un muro no muy largo con un amplio arco en vez de puerta.

Oliver no lo abofeteó- aunque ganas no le faltaban- en lugar de eso, atravesó el espacio entre ellos a grandes zancadas y con su mano izquierda tomó el brazo izquierdo de Roy, obligándolo a reclinarse un poco sobre el descansabrazos de uno de los sillones, después con su mano derecha comenzó a descargar palmadas con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Roy se alarmó un poco pero, consciente de la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos dos y todos los demás, trató de permanecer tan silencioso como pudiese… a pesar del dolor que le causaba la pesada mano de Oliver. Sin embargo pronto comenzó a tratar de soltar su brazo de la mano de su padre, que al cabo eso ni ruido implicaba.

Como Arsenal, el resistente material anti-balas de su traje lo protegía de múltiples moretones y del dolor que ciertas caídas o golpes le pudiesen causar. Lamentablemente, como Roy, tan sólo sus jeans lo protegían de sentir todo el impacto de la mano de su padre.

La verdad es que no se esperaba que Oliver perdiese tan rápido los estribos, pero no se arrepentía. No había hecho más que decir la verdad.

Una palmada particularmente fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Agh…- se quejó involuntariamente.

-Deja de moverte- fue la fría instrucción del hombre. No sabía que tenía el muchacho, pero ya llevaba tiempo comportándose bastante grosero con él.

Roy no le hizo caso, pero pudo notar la molestia en la voz de Oliver. Además, las palmadas se hicieron más fuertes y comenzaron a golpearle sin piedad también en los muslos. Entonces sí el joven tuvo que poner verdadero esfuerzo en mantenerse callado… no le quería dar al tipo la satisfacción de saber que le dolía.

Oliver rodó los ojos cansado de la actitud obstinada de Roy y procedió a tomar medidas más drásticas.

Aunque Oliver aun no le había soltado el brazo, Roy se sintió un poco aliviado cuando dejó de sentir los golpes. Al parecer no consideró todas las posibilidades.

-¡AAUUU!- aulló de dolor cuando sintió un sorpresivo correazo en la parte trasera de los muslos.

Jodido Oliver y su jodido cinturón.

-¡Ay!... ¡Ya!..¡Au!...¡Déjame!- comenzó a gritar entre alaridos de dolor. Vaya que Oliver se las estaba cobrando. Estaba descargando correazos a diestra y siniestra, tan rápido como si no hubiera mañana.

No tomó mucho para que Roy comenzara a llorar en silencio, a lo mucho dejando escapar entrecortados sollozos. Mierda, que odiaba al tipo…

-Ahora sí, hijo- habló Oliver, aunque sin detenerse- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o quieres seguir así? Porque créeme que con esa actitud esto se va a repetir antes de lo que te imaginas- le aclaró y se detuvo, dándole unos instantes para responder.

Roy frunció el ceño aún más pero no le dijo nada ni lo miró. Antes prefería recibir más golpes que dirigirle la palabra a Oliver.

Pasado un rato, el hombre comenzó a desesperarse. Ya no quería pegarle a Roy, pero el joven no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil. Puede que el chico tuviese 16 años, pero verlo llorar así traía a la mente de Oliver los recuerdos de cuando era despertado a media noche por un pelirrojo de siete años que había recién había tenido pesadillas. En ocasiones así, el chico ni se limpiaba las lágrimas ni se ponía tenis antes de salir de su habitación lo más rápido que pudiese con rumbo a la de su guardián. Oliver negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de memorias eran las que lo hacían sentirse mal por castigar a sus hijos, pero se recordó a sí mismo que Roy se lo había buscado.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Roy?!- le insistió, algo harto de todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, las presentes circunstancias habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso- ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

Roy de pronto sintió mucho coraje. Oliver estaba de malas esos días, no era su culpa y aun así la habían descargado contra él. Se soltó como pudo y, con todo y lágrimas en la cara, enfrentó a Oliver.

-¡Quiero a mi madre de vuelta!-

El empresario observó anonadado como su hijo le dirigía la mirada de odio más profunda que le hubiese dedicado alguna vez antes de dar vuelta y alcanzar a zancadas la salida de la Mansión. Quiso ir tras él, enojado por su comportamiento, pero por alguna razón fue mayor la intriga que le dejaron las palabras del crío.

¿Su madre?

La madre de Roy había muerto cuando el chico tenía a lo mucho cuatro años y casi no la recordaba, era poco probable que hablase de ella, ¿pero entonces quién, si…?

De pronto la realidad lo abofeteo con guante blanco.

Su madre… Dinah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojala les guste :3 Por favor dejen PM o Review para saber qué les pareció n.n**

Oliver regresó al comedor con menos ánimos que antes. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Seguro que si Dinah y él hubiesen estado casados, todos los chicos habrían preferido que ella se quedase con sus custodias…

Caminó desanimado hasta su silla y tomó asiento con pesadez. Artemis, por el contrario, comenzó a recoger su lugar en la mesa, cosa que extrañó a su tutor, pues la chica apenas y había probado bocado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó extrañado, ¿acaso se sentía mal o algo así?

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Roy- apuntó Artemis, poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato a la cocina para lavarlo.

Ahora sí estaba perplejo. Artemis y Roy casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con todos sus hijos ese día? No podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana usando a Dinah como excusa. Claro que la extrañaban, pero la vida sigue, ¿no?

Artemis salió de la cocina y acercó su silla de nuevo a la mesa.

-Gracias por invitarnos- agradeció secamente sin dejar de mirar a Oliver, quien estaba boquiabierto- Hasta luego- se despidió, echando a andar hacia la salida de la gran Mansión.

-Artemis, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡Artemis!- le llamó por última vez el hombre, pero la joven lo ignoró.

Nadie más habló, ni siquiera cuando se escuchó el portazo de la elegante puerta principal. Lo más cercano a un día normal era la sonrisa de Thea al ver la cara tan desorientada de su hermano, claramente diciendo "Te lo dije".

-No les festejes nada, Thea- se adelantó él al ver la sonrisota de su hermana- Sólo están molestos- musitó.

-Bueno, ¿y quién puede culparlos?- añadió Moira.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Su madre apoyando a Artemis y Roy? De acuerdo, ahora sí era señal del Apocalipsis.

-¿Mamá?-

-Vamos, cariño, hasta tú sabes que esa jovencita Dinah era todo un estuche de monerías y aun así la dejaste escapar- repuso la mujer sin vacilación, tan tranquila como si estuviese hablándole de su día en la empresa.

Oliver rodó los ojos a su madre y hermana, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con su hijo más joven.

-Tú no me odias también, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sentándolo en su regazo.

En ese preciso momento, la alfombra le parecía a Connor lo más interesante del mundo. No estaba precisamente contento con su papá, sin embargo, se sintió moralmente obligado a modificar un poco la verdad. Lo miró, forzó una muuuuuuy leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Awww, lo sabía- exclamó, abrazando muy fuerte al pobre chico.

-Ya suelta a mi pobre sobrinito, ¿qué no ves que te está mintiendo para que no te sientas mal?- le señaló Thea, cortando su filete.

-No es verdad, ¿cierto, Connor?- replicó Oliver.

Ahora el niño se sentía un poco incómodo… ¿cómo explicarse?

-Buenoooo…- comenzó- no te odio…-

-¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Thea!-

Thea rodó los ojos, pero no respondió.

-Pero tampoco estoy precisamente contento- concluyó, algo nervioso de que Oliver se fuera a enojar. Últimamente el hombre estaba de un humor que ya ni se sabía.

La expresión de Oliver cayó un poco, pero la verdad es que no podía esperar otra cosa. Dinah había sido como una madre para Connor desde que llegó y, a pesar de que los dos adultos habían tenido discusiones y una que otra ruptura, ninguna había sido tan fuerte como esa última, donde Dinah había abofeteado a Oliver con una fuerza que Wonder Woman envidiaría y después lo había arrojado contra un muro cuando éste trató de alcanzarla del brazo para poder explicarse. Ese día a Oliver Queen le quedó clarísimo que los errores que cometemos traen consigo consecuencias, las cuales nos marcan de un modo u otro… en su caso fueron 5 dedos en casi todo el lado izquierdo del rostro y múltiples moretones que consiguió al atravesar esa pared tan ridículamente gruesa.

-No eres el único, campeón- fue lo que atinó a decir, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Connor, quien aún estaba entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenido al Lado Obscuro, mi querido sobrino- comentó Thea, bebiendo un sorbo de su té- habrá que hacer un club llamado "No nos gustan las decisiones de Ollie"-

-Ay, sí, por favor- intervino Moira con sinceridad- Para empezar, esos horribles niños- exclamó con suma consternación, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de muerte que le dirigían su hijo y nieto.

.

.

Roy cerró la puerta de su habitación y la pateó fuertemente. Había pasado una buena tarde con Dick, Wally, Kaldur y Conner, pero apenas puso un pie en su casa y se volvió a sentir tan molesto como antes.

Estúpido Oliver, no podía hacer nada bien… pensaba mientras seguía pateando la pobre e inocente puerta.

De repente la puerta se abrió y, en vez de patear la dura madera, pateó la espinilla de su mentor.

-¡Ay!- se quejó éste, haciendo una mueca de dolor para después fulminar al joven con la mirada-¡Roy, fíjate!-

-Ups- fingió el muchacho sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción- Oye, yo sólo estaba pateando MI puerta cuando tú entraste sin tocar a MI habitación- se defendió.

-Resulta que TU habitación está en MI casa- repuso el mayor.

Roy sólo le frunció el ceño. Lamentablemente no tenía argumentos válidos contra el que Oliver acababa de exponer.

-Como sea- musitó el adolescente, entrando al armario para ponerse el pants y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Sin embargo, al salir se encontró con que Oliver no se había ido.

-¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó groseramente.

Su padre frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Bájale a tu tonito, que no me gusta nada- ordenó- Ya sabes que no soporto cuando te pones así de irrespetuoso-

Roy rodó los ojos y prefirió ignorarlo, quizás así se iría.

-Sólo quiero que hablemos- explicó Oliver, entrando y cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- declaró con tantas agallas como si la escena de hace unas horas nunca hubiese sucedido.

-Pero yo sí- replicó su padre con firmeza.

Roy rodó los ojos y cruzó la habitación para tomar su guitarra. Después se sentó en la cama, recargando la espalda en la cabecera.

-Estoy limpio- aclaró, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Oliver antes de ponerse a afinar las cuerdas del instrumento- si eso es lo que quieres saber-

Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema de las drogas? además, en todo caso de que ese fuera el motivo de su presencia, no es como que el chico pudiese culparlo. Hace algún tiempo, muchas veces después de peleas o discusiones, Roy salía de la casa o se encerraba en su habitación a inducirse una buena dosis de heroína… o de lo que tuviese a la mano, siempre y cuando fuese lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Basta Roy, no vine por eso. Solo quiero tener una conversación civilizada con mi hijo mayor, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- decidió darle una pequeña oportunidad. Ni siquiera tenía que ponerle atención, tan sólo hablaría y después se iría contento de haberse hecho escuchar. Oliver era tan egocéntrico…- ¿Qué quieres?-

A Oliver no le gustó para nada el tono del joven, pero optó por concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba ahí. Reunió valor y se sentó en la esquina inferior de la cama, del lado opuesto a Roy.

-Ya sé que tus hermanos y tú están muy… encariñados con Dinah- comenzó incómodamente.

Que quede claro que a Oliver Queen no le gustaba NADA tener que hablar de ese tema, ¿por qué? Porque la peor pesadilla del joven millonario se había vuelto realidad: se había involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien más.

Cuando era más joven, Oliver nunca estaba solo. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente o cuando menos de una persona, sea ésta un amigo de fiestas, alguna compañera, una novia… eso no significaba que éstos le importasen. De todos modos, era mejor que estar solo; odiaba la soledad, significaba tener que estar en compañía de él mismo y, a pesar de lo que muchos puedan pensar, el playboy de Star City tiene consciencia, la cual no paraba de atormentarlo y recordarle cuan vacía era su vida cuando el joven no estaba distraído o acompañado.

En realidad, el número de personas que en verdad significaban algo para él era muy bajo: a su parecer los demás no eran más que instrumentos, factores para evitar la soledad y divertirse…en pocas palabras, Oliver no era la mejor persona, pero así su vida era más sencilla y llevadera…

Por supuesto, su experiencia en la isla cambió muchas cosas, pero jamás pudo hacer algo por la aversión que sentía Oliver de involucrarse emocionalmente con los demás.

Claro que quería a Dinah, pero jamás había caído en la cuenta de cuánto.

Con sus hijos había sido inevitable no amarlos a morir, pero la verdad es que no se imaginó que se fuera a sentir tan mal si Dinah le faltaba algún día.

-Estoy esperando- le apresuró Roy, aun arreglando las cuerdas.

-Sí, bueno- continuó Oliver, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- lo que quiero decir es que… si no funcionó entre nosotros- se las arregló para decir- no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ¿me explico? Me refiero a que… –

-Eso no me suena a disculpa- lo interrumpió Roy, provocando que Oliver cambiase de una expresión nerviosa a una indignada.

-Porque no lo es- le aclaró, sabiendo que Roy se refería a la comida en casa de Moira- Hoy en la tarde fuiste grosero y por eso te castigué. No tengo motivo para disculparme-

Roy giró los ojos y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Entonces le dirigió a Oliver una mirada 100% seria.

-Yo no creo que ni Connor, Artemis o yo tengamos la culpa de lo que pasó entre Dinah y tú- confesó.

-¿No?- uff, que alivio. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con ese tipo de casos tan complicados… no con Roy, en todo caso. Ojala los demás pensaran igual.

-No. La culpa la tienes tú- repuso, antes de volver a la tarea de arreglar su guitarra.

Bueno, quizás no tan igual.

Oliver exhaló con cansancio. ¿Quién diría que al terminar esa relación sus hijos no lo iban a querer ni ver?... lo peor es que Roy decía la verdad; había sido su culpa.

-Roy… yo…-

-Da igual- lo interrumpió él, girándose un poco para acomodar su guitarra en el piso- Ya me voy a dormir. Vete-

Sin siquiera mirar a Oliver, Roy se acostó sobre su costado derecho, dándole la espalda al hombre, y se cubrió con las cobijas.

Oliver exhaló con desgano. Vaya que las cosas no iban a estar nada sencillas y definitivamente no iba a conversar con Roy ese día. Podía seguir hablando, pero lo más seguro es que el joven tan sólo lo ignorase.

A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que Roy no lo quería ni ver, el Vigilante de Star City se sentó junto al muchacho, más cerca de la cabecera y le acarició el cabello afectuosamente, pero el joven lo ignoró.

Después de un rato, se inclinó un poco y besó la cabeza de su hijo. Roy podía odiarlo si quería, pero a Oliver su naufragio a la isla- que si bien había sido hace mucho ya, nunca iba a superarlo del todo- le había enseñado a la mala que las catástrofes suceden de repente. Ojala no fuese así, pero si algo pasaba con él o con Roy esa noche, al menos el joven no se quedaría sin saber lo mucho que su padre lo quería.

Oliver se puso de pie cuando Roy ni siquiera se movió, y se dirigió a la salida de la recámara.

-Te amo, hijo- le dijo, apagando la luz de la habitación- Buenas noches- le deseó, sin recibir respuesta alguna, antes de salir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer :) Ojala les guste y por favor comenten :D **

**Esto como una mezcla entre Young Justice y Arrow, tiene personajes de los 2 ;) **

**Sorry it took me so long, 5-STAR I hope you like it :) **

Oliver Queen se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión, revisando el reloj en la pared cada 5 segundos. ¡Eran ya las 10 de la noche y Artemis no había llamado ni siquiera para avisar donde estaba!

De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar como loco y entre eso, los nervios y la tensión, Oliver casi salta del susto. Una vez que se calmó, se llevó el odioso aparato al oído.

-Oliver Queen- saludó fríamente. La verdad no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie.

-Ollie, es Felicity-

-Hola, Felicity, ¿Pasa algo?- respondió él, obligándose a adoptar un tono más amable. No era culpa de su amiga que su vida fuese un total desastre en ese momento.

-Sí, de hecho. Al parecer una reunión entre algunos traficantes fue agendada para hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué hora?- preguntó él, apagando la televisión y levantándose del sofá. No entendía cómo Felicity podía sonar tan tranquila al respecto.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso… sino por quién se nos adelantó-

-Si alguien se nos adelantó, quizás debería agradecerle porque no puedo dejar solos a los muchachos-

-¿Y por qué no viene Dinah mientras tú te quedas con ellos?-

Oliver no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su ex y Felicity debió interpretar su silencio, porque no tardó mucho en proferir un tímido "oooh" seguido de mil disculpas.

-Ollie, lo siento. Te juro que lo olvidé, yo…-

-Felicity, está bien, en serio- le aseguró éste, aunque en realidad nada estaba bien en lo absoluto. Sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una de sus propias flechas en el pecho…

A pesar de que Dinah no estaba tan involucrada en el trabajo en equipo más que en el de la Liga, a veces se turnaban ella y Oliver cuando Felicity o Diggle llamaban. Resultaba bastante práctico pues si eran días de clase uno se quedaba en casa y así no tendrían que llevar a los chicos pero tampoco dejarlos solos.

-Sí… de nuevo, lo siento- se disculpó sumamente apenada, pero continuó antes de que Oliver pudiese hablar- Como sea, no creo que quieras agradecerle a esta persona en particular-

-¿Por qué? ¿De quién estamos hablando?- cuestionó el Vigilante, tomando las llaves de su auto y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

-¿Recuerdas a tu… conocida, Helena Bertinelli?- ahora sí la voz de la chica sonaba algo consternada… y con justa razón.

"_Mierda_", pensó Oliver. Bien sabía él que Helena no significaba nunca nada bueno.

-Pensé que se había ido de la ciudad-

-Ha vuelto, y va camino al cierre del trato. Si yo fuera tú me apresuraría, Ollie. No sabemos de qué lado está en esta "reunión"-

-Voy para allá- colgó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Roy.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin miramiento alguno, encendiendo las luces al entrar.

-Roy- le llamó, caminando hasta el extremo de la cama alejado de la puerta para quedar frente al muchacho. Se puso en cuclillas y le sacudió un poco el hombro- Roy, levántate-

-¿Qué?- se quejó el chico, molesto por haber sido despertado.

-Roy, tengo una emergencia… en la oficina- mintió. Así como estaba Roy de enojado no era prudente llevarlo a ninguna misión, podría ignorar sus indicaciones y salir lastimado o algo peor. Además, cuando se trataba de Helena prefería no tomar el riesgo- Necesito que te levantes para que cuides a Connor, él todavía no se ha dormido pero no tarda. Hay comida en la barra de la cocina y tengo mi celular encendido-

Roy se sentó en la cama, aun desemperezándose.

-Sí claro, una emergencia en la oficina. Apuesto a que vas a ver a una de tus "amigas" aprovechando que andas de soltero otra vez-

Oliver exhaló con cansancio. En parte sí iba a ver a una mujer, pero no era amiga suya y mucho menos iba a verla para lo que Roy se refería. Sin embargo, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para explicarse.

-No le abran a nadie que no sea Artemis y no contesten el teléfono si no reconocen el número-

-Lo que sea-

En ese momento el celular de Oliver comenzó a sonar de nuevo y éste lo sacó para contestar, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Sí… sí, Felicity, ya voy… voy saliendo para allá- terminó la corta conversación, colgando el aparato y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

-¿Con Felicity?- musitó Roy indiferentemente, recargado en el respaldo de la cama con las rodillas medio dobladas- No jodas, ella es decente-

Oliver se molestó, pero justo en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de quedarse con el joven a discutir, así que le pasó el brazo por el cuello para acercarlo. Ignorando las quejas del chico, le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar rumbo a la salida de la recámara.

-Cualquier cosa me llaman, procuraré no tardar mucho. Traten de no meterse en problemas-

Roy también se levantó, maldiciendo entre dientes. Estúpido Oliver y sus estúpidas salidas nocturnas.

Oliver pasó por la habitación de Connor antes de bajar las escaleras. El niño estaba jugando un videojuego en la consola, sentado en el piso de su habitación.

-Connor, hubo una emergencia en la oficina. Te quedas con Roy, y por favor, pórtense bien- le avisó rápidamente, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado para darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Que te vaya bien- respondió Connor rodando los ojos.

Genial, simplemente genial… de seguro Connor pensaba lo mismo que Roy.

-No tardo- prometió Oliver, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación de su hijo menor.

Se dirigió directo a la puerta principal, la cual abrió para encontrarse de cara con Artemis, quien tenía la llave en mano lista para meterla en el cerrojo.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?!- exigió saber Oliver al verla, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo demás. En parte se sentía aliviado pues al menos su hija ya estaba en casa pero, por otro lado, era ya de noche y ni siquiera sabía en dónde había estado la chica durante toda la tarde.

Artemis se le quedó viendo con demasiada tranquilidad para alguien que estaba siendo regañado, como si no se acabase de creer que Oliver se estaba tomando el atrevimiento de reprenderla.

-Relájate, Ollie, que ni es tan tarde. Son como las 10 u 11. Además, no hice nada malo, tan sólo fui a una fiesta con Megan y Zatanna- replicó la jovencita, entrando a la casa como si no se hubiese ausentado durante horas.

-Artemis, no te mandas sola. Al menos pudiste haber llamado para avisar- la regañó, molesto de que se lo estuviese tomando todo tan a la ligera como si él estuviese exagerando.

-Sí llamé- contestó, deteniéndose para mirarlo por encima del hombro- a Roy y a Connor-

Oliver apenas se estaba preparando para contestar, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar… de nuevo.

-¿Vas a salir?- inquirió su hija, sentándose en el sofá- ¿Quién es la pobre tonta esta noche?-

El Vigilante le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero no contestó su pregunta.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto luego, señorita- le advirtió, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella giró los ojos con mucho fastidio.

-Tú irás a hablar, yo puedo pensar en al menos mil cosas más interesantes que hacer-

.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

La conocida silueta giró lentamente sobre sí, bajando un poco su arma. Oliver pudo distinguir una inconfundible y amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la joven mujer, quien no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que se habían visto hace algunos años.

-¿Qué pasa Arrow?- inquirió ella burlescamente- ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?-

-Esta ciudad no es tu territorio, Huntress- le informó secamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una asesina?- la última palabra la pronunció con una sonrisa retorcida y un tono que no se quedaba para nada atrás- Según tengo entendido, dos de tus engendritos también lo son y ellos sí que patrullan aquí-

Oliver se tensó al escucharla. No le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de que Helena estuviese tan bien informada acerca de su familia, mucho menos de los historiales de Artemis y Roy.

-No del modo en que tú lo haces- recalcó para que Helena reparase en los 9 cadáveres alrededor suyo- Ellos no asesinan a sangre fría así como así. No cuando tienen de otra, al menos…-

La sonrisa de la chica cayó un poco en lo que parecía más bien una mueca comprensiva.

-Mi intención no era venir aquí a combatir el crimen ni nada por el estilo- aclaró con cierto sarcasmo- Pero me enteré y me pareció la manera perfecta de llamar tu atención-

Bien, esa última frase a él no le había gustado nada.

-¿Qué planeas?- la interrogó con desconfianza.

-No te preocupes, Ollie- replicó, barriéndolo con la vista de pies a cabeza- Yo tan sólo vine a un compromiso mañana. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que tú también estas invitado, ¿no es cierto? Alguna fiesta de uno de esos riquillos estirados de Star City, no recuerdo de quién pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que nos veremos ahí- le sonrió seductoramente- A menos que prefieras que nos ignoremos, claro está-

Oliver se quería dar una fuerte bofetada. No podía creer que en verdad estuviese considerando que Helena y él fuesen juntos al evento del día siguiente… pero, bueno, ¿en realidad alguien podía culparlo? ella siempre le había parecido una mujer muy atractiva.

-Yo he cambiado, Oliver- soltó de pronto, sin perder su natural porte y comenzando a alejarse dando elegantes y refinados pasos- No he vuelto a Star City como la misma persona impulsiva que solía ser-

-Eso puedo verlo- se mofó el Arquero, observando las manchas de sangre en el asfalto.

La chica de descendencia italiana señaló entonces hacia un callejón, al cual él se acercó precavidamente.

-Los otros eran sólo guardaespaldas. Me atacaron y no tuve de otra más que demostrarles a no meterse con un Bertinelli- la escuchó decir mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

En las paredes del obscuro callejón pudo distinguir varios cuerpos humanos. Todos ellos se encontraban estampados contra el muro, obligados por una flecha incrustada en alguna parte de su cuerpo… uno que otro ya hasta había perdido la consciencia a causa del dolor.

-Lo hice con la ballesta que me regalaste, tú sabes, sólo para asegurarme de que ninguno escapara…- Oliver no pudo evitar reparar en el orgullo que destilaba su voz, como el de un artista admirando su obra- Pero al fin y al cabo están vivos, ¿no?-

.

-¡Niños, ya volví!- anunció pesadamente.

En muchas ocasiones no recibía respuesta alguna, pero tanto silencio a cambio no era normal ni para él. Le preocupaba.

-¡Muchachos!- repitió pero de nuevo no obtuvo nada.

Oliver sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a recorrer la casa lo más sigilosamente posible. No encontró nada en la planta baja, así que se dirigió hacia las recámaras en el segundo piso. Cada segundo que pasaba llenaba su mente con más pensamientos escalofriantes acerca de lo que podría estarle pasando a sus pobres, inocentes e indefensos hijos… bueno, bueno, a sus hijos.

¡Recorrió las recámaras de los tres chicos pero no encontró a nadie! Cada baño, cada closet… ¡Nada! No había nadie, ¡demonios!

A punto de colapsar en pánico, entró al último lugar que aún no había inspeccionado: su propia habitación.

Su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó muuuuy considerablemente y la presión en su pecho se esfumó de golpe. Vaya que esos momentos previos habían sido los más angustiosos de su vida. Se volvió a guardar la navaja en el bolsillo y gradualmente la expresión de alivio dio paso a una sonrisa, leve pero genuina y cálida.

Invadiendo su cama se encontraban los tres, más que dormidos y todos en diferentes direcciones.

La televisión y la lámpara de la mesa de noche se encontraban encendidas y la cama aún estaba medio hecha.

Oliver sacó varias cobijas del armario y cubrió a cada uno tan bien como pudo, lo cual no era tan fácil dado que el pie de Connor se encontraba cerca de la oreja de Roy y la cabeza de éste casi encima de un brazo de Artemis.

Les dirigió una última sonrisa antes de apagar ambos aparatos y salir de su propia habitación, rumbo a la de Connor. No era lo mismo pero era mejor que uno de los sofás de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hace muchísimo que no actualizo, lo sé, es mi culpa :( Por otro lado, ¡al fin pude escribir en esta historia! :D Ojala les guste, la verdad es que he estado ocupadísima últimamente pero me alegra mucho haber tenido tiempo para redactar este capítulo :) **

**Saludos y por favor comenten, que sus Reviews y PM me hacen siempre sonreír y me inspiran a escribir mucho, muchísimo más :D **

**Ojala les guste!**

**... **

-Me siento como un idiota-

Oliver suprimió un gruñido de exasperación pero volvió a tocar la puerta. Sabía que Roy odiaba vestirse formal pero ese era un evento al que no podía ir en jeans y una camiseta cualquiera.

-Sí, bueno, yo también- admitió- Pero es un compromiso que ya había adquirido, Roy-

-Tú, no yo- fue la tajante respuesta.

El hombre exhaló cansado se tocó las sienes con los dedos de una mano. Llevaba casi media hora recargado junto a esa puerta y todo porque Roy había decidido que no tenía ganas de salir.

-Quizás- cedió un poco para no comenzar una discusión- Pero no podemos ir sólo tus hermanos y yo, todos los demás llevarán a toda su familia. Ya sabes que en esas reuniones cualquier cosa puede llamar demasiado la atención- quiso razonar con él. Estaba tratando de ser paciente pero…

-No pienso ir a perder mi tiempo, así que ya lárgate tú si quieres-

Oliver cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta 1000 para intentar mantener la calma, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho pues sólo consiguió imaginarse a Roy tan petulante como sonaba; lo había visto tantas veces que la imagen mental ya no era problema.

-A ver, Roy, no me hables de ese modo, ¿sí?- perdió un poco la paciencia- Vamos a llegar tarde si no sales ahora mismo- reiteró.

-Odio estas cosas, vestirme así hace que me sienta como un imbécil-

¡Agh! ¡Pero que necio!

-Roy- comenzó en una voz apenas controlada- No me importa cómo te sientas, lo…-

-Ja! Si eso no lo tienes ni que repetir- bufó con una risa irónica- Lo tengo clarísimo-

Ay, grandioso…

-No me refiero a eso, ya lo sabes- replicó, sintiendo una leve punzada de culpa. Desde su ruptura con Dinah que Roy lo trataba como su peor enemigo. Después de lo de casa de Moira aún más, y eso estaba bastante difícil.

-Como sea- respondió lo más pedante que pudo.

Oliver volvió a tocar la puerta insistentemente. Ya tenía bastante con tener que ir como para además lidiar con groserías.

-¡Roy!-

-¡Ya te dije que no!- se escuchó como se tiraba sobre la cama- ¡Así que mejor déjame en paz!-

Eso era todo…

Sin el más mínimo aviso, Oliver abrió la puerta con una patada que a los del FBI los hubiera ridiculizado.

-¡Ya basta de tu actitud, Roy, ¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh?!- espetó tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? No puedes entrar así a mi cuarto- contestó de lo más tranquilo.

-Resulta que tu cuarto está en mi casa-

El adolescente bufó y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa irónica.

-Desgraciadamente, ¿no?-

Oliver se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que comenzara el evento y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse tanto en una discusión sin sentido.

-Hijo, tenemos que irnos ya, entiende-

Roy se rió.

-¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada- volteó a ver a Oliver con cierto desdén- Tú tienes, ni a mis hermanos ni a mí nos invitaron, así que el compromiso es tuyo-

-La invitación es para toda la familia- enfatizó.

-Bueno, pues nuestra familia es un desastre. Diles que el nuestro es un hogar roto y ya- rodó los ojos. No era ciencia espacial, era algo obvio, Oliver debería saberlo- Y mejor déjalo muy claro porque yo ya no planeo volver a ir a ninguno de tus malditos compromisos-

Ahora sí Oliver se desesperó.

-Sí, sí, puede ser que sea el peor padre del mundo y todo de lo que quieras tildarme pero eso no significa que puedas hacer tu santa voluntad. Dirijo una empresa y trato de disimular que no salgo por ahí haciéndole de Vigilante por las noches, así que si voy no es por gusto, hijito, se trata de mantener las apariencias- le explicó exasperado y un tanto sarcástico. Ya estaba cansado de rogarle, demonios, no se suponía que los padres le tuvieran que rogar a los hijos para que les hicieran caso, ¿o sí?

-No me importa. Si tú puedes hacer tu santa voluntad, ¿por qué yo no?-

En menos de cuestión de segundos, Oliver ya estaba ahí a lado suyo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló muy fuerte para que se levantara.

-Pues porque aquí el padre soy yo, por eso-

Roy rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Enserio? Ya ni me acordaba, como nunca estás-

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba…

Oliver lo soltó fastidiado también.

-Ay, Dios, ya cállate y vamos. Lo último que necesito es que empieces con tus chantajes. Hago lo que puedo- recalcó la última oración- Tengo que trabajar, ¿no? De algún modo tengo que mantenerlos a ustedes 3-

-Cállate tú, Oliver- contestó despectivamente- Y si no quieres mantenerme, pues no lo hagas- resopló- Para lo que me importa-

-¡No dije eso! Enserio que últimamente estás insoportable-

-Pues nadie te está obligando a estar aquí conmigo. Vete si quieres-

-Ya te dije que no me corras de mi propia casa, Roy-

-¿Puedes culparme? Yo tampoco te soporto ya-

-En ese caso mejor te irías tú, a ver si a Thea sí la soportas- Oliver respondió completamente exasperado.

-¿Thea?- replicó confundido pero logrando aparentar cierta indiferencia- ¿De qué mierda hablas ahora?-

-Si no me soportas a mí, bien puedes irte a casa de mi hermana un tiempo en lo que te vas calmando porque con esa actitud no se puede ni hablar contigo- explicó harto- Por si no lo sabías, uno también se puede hartar de ti-

Roy no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero el sólo escuchar eso le provocó un enorme nudo en la garganta. Últimamente se sentía tan miserable que bien podría volver a inyectarse porquerías como la heroína sin sentirse ni un poco mal al respecto, casi como en los viejos tiempos… si no tuviera a Artemis y Connor, probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Y lo que quieres decirme es que vas a regalarme? Porque ya estás harto de mí y eso, ¿no?- replicó más a la defensiva que nada. Oliver hablaba como si vivir con él fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-No, Roy- se exasperó- Yo…-

-¿No? Entonces sólo me estás echando de tu jodida casa de locos-

Oliver gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Cómo es que Roy siempre lograba sacarlo de sus cabales?

-¡Que no! ¡Demonios, ¿por qué siempre lo ves todo a la defensiva?!-

-¡¿Por qué siempre logras cagar mi día?!-

-¡Porque tú haces lo mismo!- espetó perdiendo del todo la calma, pero instantes después rectificó un poco- ¿Sabes qué? No tiene caso seguir discutiendo porque sólo voy a decir más estupideces como esa-

-¡Es lo que haces siempre de todos modos! Y si no quieres seguir discutiendo, pues lárgate- le señaló la puerta. Si antes Roy estaba herido, pues ahora estaba furioso.

Pero Oliver también… No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o como quisiera explicarle las cosas, Roy solamente parecía detestarlo más y a ese paso las cosas no iban a acabar nada bien.

-Mira, Roy, yo sólo lo había pensado sin siquiera considerarlo enserio pero está claro que con esta actitud tuya yo ya no puedo lidiar! Estoy harto de tus rabietas, de tus groserías y de tus estupideces de adolescente egoísta! Si decidía en realidad pedirle a Thea que te llevara unos días con ella, planeaba que tú y yo lo habláramos con calma, pero simplemente ya no te aguanto! Así que a ver si Thea, que tanto te comprende según tú, puede hacer que te ubiques!-

Roy no se lo podía creer. Oliver iba enserio…

-Pues entonces jódete- repuso con veneno en la voz- Me largo con Thea y ya, que al cabo me tienes hartísimo tú también. Con una mierda…-

-Ya te dije que no me hables así, que…-

Pero entonces Roy perdió la fachada de tranquilidad. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Oliver lo estaba prácticamente sacando a patadas de su casa y lo que le preocupaba era cómo le hablaba?!

-¡De ahora en adelante yo te hablo como se me pega la gana, que al cabo ya ni siquiera voy a vivir en tu casa estúpida!- le gritó fuera de sí.

El cambio en el volumen de la voz de Roy fue tan radical que su padre se quedó perplejo por un momento.

No fue hasta que el muchacho pasó junto a él rumbo a la puerta, que Oliver al fin reaccionó y lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó lo más tranquilamente posible, considerando lo enojado que estaba.

-A la puta fiesta- contestó Roy con profundo desdén y una penetrante mirada de odio- ¿Qué no se trata de eso esta familia? ¿de mantener las apariencias?- jaló muy fuerte su brazo y se soltó de él.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera elaborar una respuesta decente, Roy ya se había ido, decidiendo que no valía la pena estar ahí discutiendo ni un segundo más.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Espero que hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad y les deseo un muy próspero año nuevo ;) Ojala hayan pasado unas felices fiestas :3

Aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que les guste!

Por favor coméntenme qué opinan :D

.

Después de un viaje en auto que duró aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora, al fin el auto de los Queen se detuvo frente a un hotel, bastante lujoso por cierto, rodeado de gente y cámaras. El evento era una de las beneficencias más importantes del año, así que ningún noticiero o periódico de la ciudad estaba dispuesto a perdérselo.

-Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?- habló Oliver por primera vez desde que salieron de su casa. A decir verdad, no se había atrevido a proferir una sola palabra después de su… discusión con Roy.

Artemis bufó por lo bajo.

-¿Irnos todos con Roy a casa de Thea?-

-¿Qué?- vaya que eso no se lo esperaba…

-Escuchamos todo- le aclaró Connor, quien a decir verdad había estado muy serio desde que habían subido al auto.

-Y no nos vamos a quedar- le aclaró su hija.

Roy, por su parte, ni siquiera los estaba viendo, seguía mirando por la ventana como si no estuvieran hablando.

-Nos vamos también- siguió Connor bastante molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-Obviamente, no vamos a quedarnos en la casa nada más contigo- lo apoyó Artemis- Digo, más patético no se puede-

Oliver estaba en verdad incrédulo. En verdad que no podía creerse la actitud de sus hijos, si entre los tres no se hacía uno.

-¿Saben qué? No, si ya estuvo bueno- se exasperó pero aún así trató de mantener la compostura- Aquí no se va a hacer lo que ustedes digan, faltaba más… Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado sin mi permiso, y ni se les ocurra salirse porque los regreso a la casa aunque sea a fuerzas- les aclaró de malas- Y ya vámonos que es tardísimo-

Artemis y Connor se miraron resignados por un momento, pero después de un instante la joven le soltó un codazo a Roy para que bajase del auto y éste no se hizo del rogar, él tampoco quería estar ahí.

Como era de esperarse, la entrada del hotel estaba repleta de cámaras. La rutina ya se la sabían todos ellos; sólo saludar, sonreír y parecer felices, pero Roy no tenía muchas ganas de nada de eso y tampoco es como si alguien pudiera culparlo, es decir, lo acababan de correr de su casa después de todo…

-¡Señor Queen! ¡Unas preguntas, por favor!-

Oliver se limitó a sonreír un poco y saludar a las cámaras sin detenerse ni un minuto, al igual que Artemis y Connor. Usualmente Roy iba con ellos, pero…

-¡Roy!- escuchó de pronto, y aunque su reacción normal hubiera sido hacerse el que no escuchaba, en esa ocasión no se sentía tan normal que digamos…

-Sí, buenas noches- trató de sonar lo más educado posible.

-Roy, sabemos que pasaste tres días seguidos en Coast City en el festival de Springbreak, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Volverás a ir el próximo año?-

Mientras tanto, en la entrada Moira los esperaba pero su cara de cordialidad se acababa de tornar en una de horror mientras le hacía señas a su hijo, quien cuando entendió y miró hacia atrás no pudo enfurecerse más.

-Por supuesto- contestó con una ligera sonrisa al recordar- De hecho iré a ese festival y habrán algunas fiestas bastante buenas estos próximos fines de semana… Estaré saliendo un poco más de ahora en adelante, de hecho-

Pero para cambiarle la sonrisa por una mueca de fastidio escuchó la risa falsa y totalmente convincente que Oliver ponía para los medios.

-Claro, eso si consigues permiso- sintió como el hombre le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Ugh… Hipocresía…

-Pues de hecho- se quitó disimuladamente- No necesito hacerlo, no es como si vaya a tener a quien pedírselo- volteó con la reportera- Porque voy a estar viviendo con mi tía de ahora en adelante, creo que ella y yo podríamos congeniar un poco más-

Dicho esto, el muchacho ignoró la furia contenida de Oliver y entró al hotel como pudo esquivando a su "querida abuela", quien también se había quedado helada al escuchar eso.

Apenas recuperó la compostura, Oliver ignoró a todos los reporteros y lo siguió apenas disimulando su furia. Enserio que sólo eso le faltaba, no, si el mocoso lo iba a conocer.

Entró como su hijo ignorando a todos en el camino, al menos hasta que alguien lo detuvo en seco poniéndose frente a él.

-No es el momento, Helena- ni siquiera estaba para disimular.

-¿Y eso por qué? Estás tú y estoy yo… Estoy rehabilitada, a ti te gustan las chicas buenas…- antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, Huntress ya lo tenía bien sujeto de la corbata. Ah, como odiaba las cosas esas, siempre había pensado que eran como correas para perros… y no es que estuviera tan equivocado, si la misma Helena se lo estaba comprobando.

-Pues porque…-

-Ay pero si sólo esto faltaba- las críticas de su hija no se hicieron esperar. Oliver no sabía cómo le hacía pero parecía que esa niña tenía ojos en casa esquina.

-Por eso- fue la seca respuesta para Helena.

-No puedo creerlo- la chica continuó aunque sin hacer tanto escándalo como podría- Te acaba de dejar mi mamá precisamente por esto y tú ya andas aquí pescándote a la primera piruja que ves-

Oliver volteó a verla anonadado, encontrándose de frente con sus tres hijos tranquilos de la vida.

-¡Artemis!- ¿y desde cuando la niña esa le hablaba así?

-Oye, un momento, Artemis…-

-Ay, mi vida- Helena lo interrumpió "enternecida"- ¿No les has hablado de mí?- volteó con los muchachos antes de que Oliver pudiese contestar- Yo salía con su papi-

Ante esta respuesta, Artemis sólo la barrió despectivamente mientras que los otros dos maldisimulaban sus expresiones de repugnancia.

-Bueno, mi papá no es conocido por tomar las decisiones más inteligentes- contestó el más pequeño sacándole la lengua a la tipa.

¡¿Perdón?!

-¡Connor, no seas grosero!-

-Ay, que asco, amor de viejos…- Roy no se pudo contener- Ya mejor no le preguntes, Artemis. Vámonos que quiero vomitar-

-Ay, niños. Van a hacerme pensar que no quieren que su papá salga con la mujer más bonita de todas-

-Quisiera pero, lamentablemente para él, mi madre ya lo dejó- le contestó Roy sin miramientos- Tuvo mil oportunidades con ella y las desperdició todas-

-Y no sólo con ella- Artemis los barrió de nuevo. Enserio que esa mirada de desprecio era de una mismísima Queen- Ya la cagó con todos- tomó la mano de Connor y empezó a jalar a Roy del brazo- Ya vámonos- los jaló para alejarse de ahí.


End file.
